


The Prince's Omega

by Iloveallthecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Cas is a prince, Dean is a commoner, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Castiel, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveallthecats/pseuds/Iloveallthecats
Summary: Alpha Castiel Novak is one of the princes, he wishes to find the perfect mate, the one and only.Omega Dean Winchester comes from a small farm, he and his mother bake bread for the market while his father makes furniture. Dean thinks Castiel is beautiful, but the Prince would never want a commoner like him, would he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is shit because I apparently can't write summaries today lol. But yeah, Tell me if you like it! I hope you do, Enjoy!

"Did you hear about Dean? The oldest Winchester boy? He presented as an Omega last week!" The female beta said to her companion as they wandered the market. "The poor boy is overwhelmed I bet." Her omega companion replied. The beta lifted a bundle of carrots and inspected them before setting them in her basket and handing the stall owner a shilling. "Well going from pants and working in the field to dresses and housework at the age of 15 has got to be overwhelming and stressful for any boy."

The two continued to converse as the walked past a stall where a boy, an alpha of about 17, stood with a older male Alpha wearing circlets. "But Father I really want a sword!" He was arguing, "Michael promised he would teach me when I got one. I want a new one not Gabriel's hand me down!" He stomped his foot angrily and crossed his arms with a huff. His father laid a hand on his shoulder with a stern glare, his displeasure at the boy's outburst obvious; "Now Castiel that is not how we behave in public. You will get a new sword after you learn how to properly handle one. That means using Gabriel, Lucifer, or Anna's old sword. No arguing." He gave the stall owner an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about my son's behavior. You know how young Alphas can be." The stall owner look at him and replied, "Quite alright Your Highness, may I direct you towards my friend Joseph's stall? His scabbards are the finest in the kingdom."

<><><><><><><>

"Dean sweetheart, come away from the window. It's time to knead the dough before we bake the bread." A woman's soft voice floated from near the hearth to the boy standing at the kitchen window. Dean was staring longingly outside, at his brother Sam and his father John, who were working on a new table for their kitchen. Sam was only 11 however, so he was mainly just handing their father nails and such when asked as he chased the baby goats around in a game of 'catch me if you can'. Dean turned towards his mother with a sigh and the gentle _swish_ of his dress's skirts. He should've been out there building that table, and Sammy in here baking bread with their mother. But last week he had woken in a puddle of slick and his new scent proclaiming to everyone he was an _omega_. And his father fussed over him, claiming an Omega was precious, they shouldn't be out in the fields working or building out of wood. An Omega should handle softer work, because omegas were sweet and soft, they gave life to the home. Dean didn't believe a bit of that bullshit, any other guy his age who presented as Omega would be ecstatic about their secondary gender, but not Dean. The only upsides he saw were being wined, dined, cared for, and having pups. 

His face softened as he kneaded the bread dough, imagine that, pups! Dean loved babies, ever since baby Sammy had come into the world, Dean had fallen in love with children and the thought of having pups. He wanted a little boy first, then twins, and then a girl, maybe more. But that would have to wait until he found a mate, who knows how long that would take however. Dean finished kneading the dough and helped his mother place it in the different tins to bake, the five simple tins were for their own bread, the proper pans, some with designs that would imprint on the bread when cooked, were going to be sold at the tournament festival marketplace the next day. Dean's family always made baked goods to sell, along with refreshments. Dean would be Manning the stand with his father tomorrow, while his mother baked more and Sam ran around with his friends from the town school.

The tournament festival was an annual occurrence. Where knights, princes, kings, and other people of stature came to partake in the tournament the kingdom put on. Sword fights, fist fights, jousting, strength tests, and numerous other such things filled the week long festival's activities. Dean however, was hoping to catch a glance at the Royal family, one member in particular. The youngest was roughly two years older than himself and disastrously gorgeous. Not to mention he was an alpha, and god the one look of him Dean had seen before sent his blood singing, and that was before he had even presented as an Omega!

<><><><><><><>

Castiel was upset, he had made a fool of himself in the marketplace today. Not to mention the Earl of Worstibe was following him around asking countless questions. Most of them were about his older brother Raphael, an Omega, and if he was going to be looking for potential suitors at the festival activities. It was quite annoying, considering the fact that Raphael was being courted already, and was hopelessly in love with the Earl of Bilsbury, his suitor. 

"It would be nice Worthington, if you would stop asking for my brother. As you already know he is being courted by the Earl of Bilsbury, with plans to mate him in the near future. You wouldn't want to anger him, would you?" Worthington paled, and stuttered a "N-no! Of c-course n-not!" followed by him turning around and trucking off at a rather fast pace. Castiel chuckled at the man's blank face, but became saddened shortly afterwards. He stopped at one of the palace windows, looking out at the magnificent town under his Father and Mother's command. Hoping he could find someone to court, someone to share his life with and have pups. He planned to walk around tomorrow, among the townsfolk at the marketplace and tournament seating. It would be nice to see the people without his father, mingle and possibly find someone to court, who wasn't a stuffy princess or snobby prince. His chances were slim, but maybe there was someone out there for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm pretty sure this is the fastest I've ever put up a second chapter! But I received some really nice comments and I've delivered! This was written today so I apologize if there are mistakes. Anyways, I hope to have chapters up as soon as possible for this. Hope you enjoy!

It was a sunny day, about 80° with a breeze when the tournament started. Dean was working the bakery and furniture booth of his Family's with his Father's old sword under the counter. John had been reluctant to leave Dean alone, but he couldn't leave Mary alone either. So he handed Dean his older sword and told him to call for help from the guards if something happened and the sword was a last resort.

Dean sighed, brushing some sugar flour off his dress. At least with dresses he didn't overheat! His mother had forced him into a soft green dress, with short sleeves that came down three inches on his arms. It was a light cotton dress, with a cream apron. He nearly cried when his Father presented the dress to him, admitting he had bought it when Dean presented because he knew Dean wanted a mate and the dress brought out his eyes and freckles.

A few of girls walked up to his stand, omegas and betas, and grinned at him. "It all looks so good!" A brown haired Beta gushed, and the group nodded. Dean swept his arm through the air, gesturing to all the baked goods. "It's all fresh, made by my mother and I in our kitchen. We also have cold mulled cider and water if you'd like a glass with your food." The girls began looking at everything, asking Dean ingredients and prices. They all bought something, mostly small zest and herb cakes and mulled cider. 

He was restocking the blueberry tarts when it happened. There was a commotion from down the row of vendors. He leaned over a open portion of counter, trying to see. He saw a crowd amassing around _was that the royal guard!?_ He watched the guards push people back as they moved forward. They got a few feet from his booth when Dean felt the wind try to blow his dress up. He let go of the counter to fix it and went falling forward unbalanced. 

And crashed through the guards to land at the feet of one Prince Castiel James Novak. Dean turned bright red from embarrassment and paled when he realized his beautiful summer dress was now covered in dirt. _In front of the Prince he was enamoured with!_ Dean sputtered apologies, trying to get up and tripping on his dress, falling once again. But this time right onto Castiel. "I-I am so sorry!" He choked out, trying to dislodge himself from the Prince. He was then grabbed by one of the guards and hauled off. "Stupid Omegas. Throwing themselves at the Prince." He grumbled, shoving Dean back towards his stand.

Dean tripped again, this time backwards. He threw his hands to the side, trying to grab the support post for his booth before he fell and cracked his head. He missed however, and a moment later felt strong arms encase his body before he could hit the ground. He stared up at the face of Prince Castiel and squeaked. "I'm sorry Prince Castiel!" He said in a small voice, trying to wriggle from his arms, "I didn't mean to fall on you or your guards!" 

Then the Prince did something strange, he laughed. He laughed as he straightened himself and Dean up. "What's your name Omega? I think it might be Handsome, correct me if I'm wrong." Dean gaped, The _Prince_ was calling _him_ handsome! He sputtered for a second before answering, "It's Dean, Your Highness.My name is Dean Winchester." Castiel gave him a brilliant smile, "Well Dean Winchester, I'm going to assume this is your stand then! I've been hearing nothing but praises from my brother Gabriel. He said I needed to come try the baked goods from the Winchester stand because they're better than the stuff at the palace."

Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish before jumping up and hurrying behind the stand. "W-what are you looking to get?" He asked, his hands behind his back and he lowered his eyes to the ground. The Prince looked at everything, his tongue between his teeth in concentration. "I think I'll have a raspberry tart, a berry muffin and a glass of mulled cider." Castiel pulled out three gold coins, handing the amount to Dean. Dean sputtered, trying to push them back. "Im sorry your Highness but you've given me too much! This only amounts to five silver coins." The Prince pushed them back with a smile. "One to pay for the things I've purchased, one in apology for dirtying your dress, and the other is for allowing me to be graced by your wonderful smile and amazing eyes."

Dean took the gold with wide eyes, tucking them into the wooden money box under the counter. He quickly wrapped up Castiel's purchases, and got him a large mug of cold cider. "I hope you have a nice day Your Highness." Dean told him, handing the food to the Prince. Castiel shocked him by grabbing his hand and pressing a delicate kiss to Dean's knuckles, then turning his hand over and kissing Dean's wrist softly on his scent gland. "I hope to be seeing you again Dean Winchester, that will make my day pleasant." And with a smile he turned and walked away, flanked by his guards.

Dean sank back against the stall's back side, holding his arm. The Prince, the one Alpha he longed for, had just been there! He called Dean handsome, he kissed his wrist's scent gland! It must of been a dream, the Prince wouldn't want to see Dean again! That was absurd, wasn't it? A beta man walked up a moment later, forcing Dean to be social. "I heard the Prince say your goods were better than that of the royal palace. May I have a blueberry palm cake and a mug of cold water?" Dean accepted the two silver coins, before serving the Beta. He barely had the time to brush most of the dirt off his dress before he was swarmed by eager Betas, Omegas, and Alphas wanting Winchester made baked goods and for some, furniture. _"Prince Castiel was raving about the food here as he walked down this festival row! He claimed they were the best he's ever had! I want some!"_ seemed to be what most people were saying. 

Dean wiped his forehead and settled in for a tiring two hours before his father would return and Dean would be allowed to wander the festival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever uploaded with some semblance of swiftness. But all he comments are begging for more and i can't disappoint you all, now can I? So here you go, chapter Three. I hope you enjoy it! And if you do, make sure to subscribe to the story so you'll get notified when I upload the next chapter.

Castiel found himself at a leather Smith's shop. He was trying to find the softest, most beautiful piece of leather he could. He was going to have Dean's named swirled at the center, surrounded by the Royal Crest and his own initials. Dean Winchester would not leave his brain, the dirty blond omega with the greenest eyes he had ever seen was beautiful. He smelled like cinnamon, apples, warmth, home and Omega. Castiel was infatuated with him and he had known the Omega for fifteen minutes! "May I feel that one?" He asked the Leather Smith, pointing to a pale colored strip. He brought it down, and explained that it was vermilion doeskin, an animal that nurtured it's young and was loyal and fiercely protective of it's male counterpart it was with.

It was softer than the softest feathered pillow at the palace. Castiel explained to the Smith what exactly he wanted on the leather, and told the man he would pay upon his return. For now, he went looking for a flower stall to procure a flower crown and bouquets of flowers for Dean. He was going to invite the Omega to sit with him when the tournament started! He was probably going to seem knotheadish but he didn't care, this Omega Dean was everything he had dreamed of and more! From beside him, he heard his good friend and guard Balthazar chuckle, "I see our mighty Prince has a crush then." To which Castiel gave him a playful shove. "There's just something about him. He's beautiful and smells so good and he won't leave my mind!" Castiel gushed to his guards like a pup talking about their mother to friends. 

The flower stall was up ahead when Castiel heard a young voice call out, "Mom, Dad, look it's Prince Castiel I wonder if Dean's seen him yet!" Castiel whipped around to see a family standing at the Flower shop looking at flower crowns. The Alpha laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "Don't say things like that Sammy. It would break Dean's heart, you know how he feels about the Prince. Now, how about we get Dean a flower crown! I know he wants one, there are a lot of eligible mates he could find and he said a flower crown will make him feel more beautiful."

Castiel actually pushed his way out of the ring of guards to dash to the family. His blue sash flapped loudly in the wind his sprint produced, white dress shirt coming untucked from his black pants slightly. He stuck his hand out to the Alpha of the group, "You must be the head of the Winchester household." He said, "My name is Prince Castiel James Novak and I overheard you talking. You see I was actually about to do the same thing you are, I met Dean earlier and wanted to invite him to sit with me during the festival's tournament activities."

The Alpha gripped his hand tightly, giving a firm shake. "My name is John Winchester. I'm very protective of Dean you see, and I mean no offense but I don't see why I should allow Dean to go with you. He's not just a flashy object You pick up to impress your friends and family." Castiel gave John a brilliant smile, rocking on his heels like an excited pup. "Well you see Sir, I am planning to court him. At this very moment I'm having a leather band made for him. It's made of the softest, most expensive leather I could find at the best Leather Smith set up in the market. It will have his name, the royal crest and my initials on it."  
<><><><><><><>  
John Winchester gaped at him, struck silent by the Prince's deceleration. Take his son to the tournament to sit with the Royal Family? Court his son and shower him with gifts? John tapped his fingers against his crossed arms, thinking about what had been said. "Dean can't be won over with gifts. If that's your plan, shower him in expensive trinkets, then you better stop before you start. He likes simple things, nice thoughtful gestures. And I won't allow you near him if you're fond of taking lovers or consorts." John stared at the Prince who seemed to deflate, "It's clear to me you don't want me to court your son. I think he is absolute perfection, but I will respect your wishes and leave him alone if that is what you want." Prince Castiel told him in a small voice so unlike the one he had been using a few moments ago. He turned as if to walk away, and John's arm shot out to tap the Prince's arm. 

"Now boy I never said anything like that. You seem very serious about my son, having only known him for probably twenty minutes at the most. If Dean wishes to let you court him then I will allow it. Pick the boy a flower crown and your leather thingy and go to the center of the market to wait for him. I'll send him over in about a half hour, does that sound good?" Prince Castiel nodded excitedly, grabbing John's hand and shaking it wildly. "You won't regret this Sir I promise! Thank you!" And he turned to the flower stall's owner to look at flowers.  
<><><><><><><>  
Castiel was very excited as he picked large white lillies, pink and blue tulips, and a large red carnation for the crown. It was simple but beautiful and elegant, the perfect crown for Dean. He could barely believe that John was allowing him to court Dean! He paid for the crown and took off pell mell with his guards to the Leather Smith's stall to pick up the band for Dean. It was beautiful, and he Hoped Dean would love it very much. After paying for the leather band, he quickly hurried his way to the center of the market. Only ten more minutes until Dean would be sent his way and he could ask Dean if he court him. The minutes passed quickly, and soon Castiel saw Dean walking towards the center where he was with a hopeful look on his face. He called out in the loudest voice he could muster, "Dean Winchester! As Prince Castiel James Novak of this mighty Kingdom, I ask for your accompaniment to the tournament activities and the allowance to court you!" Everyone in the crowd went silent, and Castiel saw Dean's hands fly to his mouth in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter four! You guys are really motivating me in the comments to upload this everyday, and don't worry it's going to have a lot of chapters so you'll be kept on edge for the next installment. Don't forget to subscribe to the story if you like it, so you'll be notified right when I upload. I hope you enjoy!!

To say Dean was shocked would be an understatement. He could barely Believe what was happening to him, and in public no less. He wanted to jump and scream joyously, but he had his doubts. The Prince wanted him? When he could have countless princes or princesses or noble men and women? He walked closer to Prince Castiel who was holding a flower crown and a simple wooden box. "You.....you wish to court _me_ Your Highness?" Dean asked him incredulously, "The son of a simple furniture maker and a baker?" The Prince let out a soft chuckle, reaching to Dean and grasping his hands gently.

"Dean, you are a beautiful Omega, and you smell like _home_ to me. I would be incredibly stupid to pass up the chance to court and possibly mate an Omega such as yourself. And please, call me Castiel." He then let go of Dean's hands to carefully set the flower crown on his head delicately. Next he opened the wooden box, and withdrew a leather band. "Is that a courting band!?" Dean cried out, "It looks extremely expensive. I can't possibly wear it, it'll become dirty!" As he looked closer he realized the Band had his name swirled in the middle, Royal Crests on either side and the Prin-Castiel's- initials too. Dean touched it and gasped at the softness and loveliness of the piece. "Cas," he began, the nickname coming from nowhere, "This is much to nice for a commoner like myself. It will get dirty with flour and soil, with dust and baking ingredients. I fear I will ruin it." 

Cas slowly wrapped the band around Dean's wrist, looping it twice before fastening it carefully. "Then it will show that the person I have chosen to court lives a fun life and knows how to create." Castiel told him, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "Come, let us go to the tournament and introduce you to my family. I feel like you'll get along well with my brother Raphael, he too is an Omega." He presented his arm to Dean who grasped it tightly when the guards surrounded them. 

Dean pressed closer to Castiel as more and more people tried to press around the ring of guards. _"I want to be that omega!"_ He heard someone cry, _"Prince Castiel chose me instead!"_ was heard by Dean most often however as they walked. And that was probably the only time Dean had ever feared for his safety. Castiel assured him he was safe, even as people pressed closer to the guards and made it harder for them to move forward.

Finally they made it out of the center market crowd and from there on it was a bit easier to move forward. "That was...... overwhelming." Dean said quietly, still holding Castiel's arm in a death grip. "I didn't like that." 

<><><><><><>><><>

Castiel felt extremely bad, he wanted to beat his head off a book. He shouldn't of made an announcement like that in public, it caused every unmated Omega, Beta and Alpha in the market center to crowd around and screech about how they should be in Dean's place. And now Dean was upset. "I apologize greatly Dean. When we get to the Royal box where the tournament activities will be taking place I'll be sure to get you cold drink and good food." Dean nodded to show he heard Castiel, but was still white as the bedding sheets in the palace from the ordeal with the crowd.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, if you are feeling faint or sick I can carry you." Castiel offered, not wanting Dean to become hurt from an accidental fall. Dean shook his head softly, "If it's only a few minutes more I will be fine. You don't need to worry much about me Cas." He watched Dean brush non existent dirt from his dress apron as they walked. 

"Will your family like me?" Dean inquired a few minutes later as they walked into the tournament's entrance and began the wooden staircase to the Royal Box. "I'm certain they will Dean, you're very charming." Castiel answered with confidence, patting his hand. The arrived at the shaded box, and immediately Raphael jumped up. "Castiel! Who have you brought up here with you?" He exclaimed, hugging Castiel while he accidentally squished his soon-to-be-mate the Earl of Bilsbury's toes at the same time. "This is Dean." Castiel explained, loud enough so the rest of his family could hear, "He is the son of a wonderful furniture maker and a wonderful baker, and he is my courted."

The family was silent for half a moment before erupting into joyous shouts. The king and Alpha siblings congratulating Castiel while the Queen, and three Beta and omega siblings threw their arms around Dean in happiness. "Congratulations son!" Castiel's father King Chuck exclaimed, slapping him on the back. "Yeah little brother, Good job!" Gabriel affirmed, chewing on what looked to be a tartlet from the food table. "I met him today,"Castiel confessed, "He literally fell into my arms by accident. He may have gotten covered in dust but I thought he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen." The Alpha siblings chuckled at Castiel, watching the two Betas, and two Omegas fuss over Dean.

<><><><><><><><>

"The tournament activities for today are about to begin! But, first would everyone congratulate my son Prince Castiel James Novak! He is now courting a wonderful Omega named Dean!" The King called out, holding the rope for the large bell that when rung would declare the start of the tournament. The entire tournament grounds erupted in cheers and excited shouts that rang out across the grounds. Dean blushed, his face hot with embarrassment. The bell tolled and Dean peered forward excitedly, they could see what was happening from above! It looked like a javelin throwing contest between knights was about to take place, and Dean had never seen one before! "How heavy are the javelins?" He asked Cas with wide eyes. Cas cocked his head slightly to the left.

"They are about seventy-two pounds. Normal javelins are lighter, about thirty to forty pounds. But these are to show strength and they are show javelins, so they are much heavier." Cas told Dean, rubbing his thumb over Dean's knuckles. "In a few minutes I will have to go, there is an archery contest that I have entered. The winner receives a simple silver circlet for their mate or courted and I'd very much like to win it for you."

Dean became excited at that, he got to watch Cas compete! It would be very exciting to watch him possibly win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I'm sorry for the short chapter, but time that should be spent on writing is time I have work today. I hope you accept this filler chapter, and enjoy!

Castiel left the box a minute later, pressing another kiss to Dean's knuckles before he left. "I'll win it for you Dean!" Was what he said, and Dean grinned at him. He watched Cas jog down the steps and towards the archery field. Dean looked at Raphael sitting next to him, "Is Cas a good archer?" He asked. Raphael chuckled, mirth in his eyes, "Well although my dear little brother is a crack shot, the Knight of Cantleburge, the one in the red, has hit the target dead center after being blindfolded and spun in circles. But Castiel is determined to win this for you, I don't know why seeing as he could just as well get you a circlet from the Royal Vault at the palace, or one from his own collection." 

Dean leaned forward, squinting his eyes to pick out Cas testing his bow. "He wants to show me he can provide nice things I guess. That he can win things for me to prove his worth." Raphael laughed at that, eyes crinkling. "You know what, I think you may be right." A younger boy of about five plopped himself in Dean's lap. He was dressed in a soft, breathable, white shirt and blue pants that went to his knees. On his head, nestled amongst brunette curls, a silver circlet comprised of delicate twists sat. "Hi!" He chirped, snuggling into Dean's chest, " 'm Samandrull bu' can call me Alfi'!" Dean squeaked, not knowing what to do about the small child on his lap.

"Alfie dear, get off of Dean. It's not nice to crawl on people without their permission." Queen Becky said softly, reaching for her youngest child. He went without tears or protest, obviously very tired already. Dean smiled at the tired little boy, shock gone from his mind when a gong rung out from bellow. "The archer competition will now begin! First round, Target is fifteen feet away!"

Dean watched with rapt attention as Cas matched the Knights shot for shot until it was down to him and the really good knight. "One hundred and fourty feet away!" The officiate shouted, and Dean was on the edge of his seat. Cantleburge's Knight hit next to the bullseye, and the entire geounds held their breath.

<><><><><><><><>

Cas took deep breaths, in, out, in, out, in, out. Then he aimed, and let the arrow fly.

<><><><><><><><>

The tournament grounds erupted into cheers as Cas's arrow landed in the bullseye. Dean jumped up and screamed excitedly, as did the rest of the royal family. Castiel was handed the circlet, and he held it high in the air and towards the Royal Box where Dean sat. "I have won this for my courted! Let this show that I Excell at the skill of archery to my beloved!" Dean watched as Cas dashed towards the Royal Box, cradling the circlet in his hands. Once he arrived at the box, barely winded from his run, he kneeled in front of Dean and delicately placed the circlet on Dean's head. "This beautiful ring of metal shows not even the smallest fraction of how lovely you are Dean." Cas told him, placing a kiss to his cheek as he stood. He sat next to Dean who was blushing a bright red, took his hand and smiled. "You did very well down there," Dean told him, "It was very intense to watch." 

Cas chuckled, "Wait until you see the jousting beloved." Dean's eyes widened. He had never been able to watch the joustings before! Now he was very excited and ready for the activities to continue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a wonderful time with Castiel, but people can be hateful. And soft, innocent, Dean experiences the jealousy of other commoners so soon after Prince Castiel and His happy time with the Royal Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuccckkkk. I'm sorry this took forever, school got hectic, I've had stuff to do since it got let out but I'm back! My new schedule will be as follows: I will switch between this story and Everything Will Be Alright, so today is This story, and Monday will be EWBA due to horse shows on Saturday and Sunday. Also I might be dropping a new story In, but its up to you guys to choose which! In the comments tell me which you guys would like more! A 'pocket angels' story, or an Omegaverse with subcategories like bunny, wolves,ect.  
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this long awaited chapter!

The activities were over for today, and Dean was making his way down the steps carefully. Cas was there right next to him, holding his hands out carefully like a worried mother watching her pup toddle around for the first time. Dean kept sending him glances, slightly annoyed by the hovering. "Cas, can you stop that? I'm not gonna fall." Cas backed up a little, not realizing what he had been doing. "I'm sorry Dean. Are you sure you don't wish to come stay at the palace? I worry someone will try and attack you."

Dean scoffed, stepping from the last wooden step onto the soft earth. "No one is going to hurt me. I'm going back to the market stand and you can come with me if you want. I would appreciate having someone to talk too and help me when we get overwhelmed by customers." He slipped his hand into the offered crook of Cas's arm. Cas looked absolutely ecstatic at the opportunity to spend more time with Dean and readily accepted his offer. 

"It would be my pleasure Dean," He reached up and fixed the circlet that had been slipping down Dean's head, "It will prove my worth to you more, beloved." Dean giggled, walking arm in arm with Cas out of the tournament grounds happily. "I don't think you need to prove your worth much Cas. You _are_ the crown prince, you can't be too bad." Cas grumbled at that, puffing under his breath about how he still needed to prove himself as an Alpha.

They wandered through the market, flanked by two guards, making their way towards the Winchester stand. Cas stopped to look at some premade dresses, looking around intently. Dean was standing a little behind him when a slim body smacked into him with a mummered " _whore!_ " that sent Dean tumbling into the dirt with a yelp. Cas turned around, fire in his eyes as one guard took off after the teenage girl who pushed Dean and one guard helped Dean up, who was trying not to cry, rubbing his left wrist. "O-ouch." He muttered, watching Cas gently take his hand and look at it. "Move your fingers beloved." He asked, and when he did, Dean cried out as pain shot through his wrist and down his arm. 

<><><><><><><><>

Castiel gasped, growling low in his throat as he looked around for his second guard, hoping Balthazar had caught the offender. Dean was holding his wrist, tears gathering in his eyes and whimpering at the pain Castiel knew was shooting through his arm. "Shh beloved, come here, I've got you." Castiel cooed, pulling Dean to his body and swaying slightly. The scent of Dean's distress was acrid, burning Castiel's nostrils and filling him with rage. 

When Balthazar returned with the person who shoved his courted he was going to throw them in the palace dungeon for as long as he possibly could! "C-cas?" He heard Dean sniffle, "Sh-she called m-me a w-whore. I-i've n-n-never been w-with a-anyone! Why w-would she d-do that?" Castiel's heart broke, his poor Omega had been with him for only a few hours and already he had been hurt mentally and physically. 

"I don't know Beloved, but Balthazar will bring that vile woman to the palace, where we will be going. The Royal physician will be able to look at your wrist, and you will be able to rest safely there." Castiel walked with Dean close to his body, holding him safely. The crowd parted, smelling Dean's distress and pain, and Castiel's extreme rage and concern. They made it to the Palace in record time, the guards on duty immediately alerted that something was going on.

"Your Highness!" One of the exclaimed, "What is happening?" Castiel was explaining, holding Dean close as Balthazar drew closer holding the arrested woman. "Three guards take her to the holding dungeons and alert my father! Two guards come with me to the physician." They rushed to obey his orders, flanking Castiel and Dean protectively as they escorted them to the castle. Dean was still making sad noises, letting out a distressed scent the entire time. Castiel was fuming, Dean was soft and innocent, he didn't deserve the awful words the woman had said, and to push over his courted was basically treason!

<><><><><><><>

Dean held his wrist, unable to stop the whimpers spilling from his mouth. It hurt so badly and he wanted to cry, but he needed to be strong, Cas didn't want some weak Omega who cried after someone said something to them he was pretty sure! There were two guards following them as Cas guided him through some hallways and staircases, before coming to a room that smelled of Herbs and the medicinal brew Dean's mother often made when someone in the family had a cold.

Cas opened the door, carefully ushering Dean In. "Inias?" Cas called, bringing Dean to sit on one of the few cots in the room. "Inias, my courted has been injured, I need you to come take a look at him." Dean jumped when there was a _pop!_ and a man appeared by a desk. "Yes, yes, calm your horses Prince Castiel." The man huffed, gathering a few items, flicking his wrist to being a few bottles from high shelves floating towards him. Dean looked on with amazement, He had _heard_ of magically inclined healers, but had never met one before!

Inias came closer, depositing his things onto the cot next to Dean and smiling. "Hello, you must be Prince Castiel's courted. Can you tell me what hurts the most?" Dean nodded, holding up his wrist with a wince. "My wrist, and my leg." He answered, letting Inias look over his wrist. Inias turned it this way and that, prodding and touching different parts.

"It appears to just be a sprain on his wrist." Inias declared, opening a jar of lavender smelling cream. He applied it to Dean's wrist, twirling his finger to make the cloth wrap around his arm as he moved to get something to hold the wrapping in place. "I suspect the injury to your leg is nothing more than a bruise, otherwise you would be in unbearable pain." Dean watched him step on a stool, which floated up to a collection of jars on a tall shelf. Inias selected one, letting the stool drop a few shelves as he grabbed various smaller jars of ingredients. 

"I'm going to make a tincture cream for your courted." Inias told Cas, "Apply it to the bruise on his leg twice a day and to his wrist twice a day, make sure you redo the wrappings just as I have done them." He mixed the tincture together in midair and Dean was sure he was showing off for Dean's sake. Cas chuckled at Dean's amazement, taking the jar from the air when Inias sent it towards them from a burst of wind. "If you'll excuse me I have a medicinal brew bubbling upstairs in need of Chamomile." And popped out of the room with a small poof of blue smoke.

Cas helped Dean stand up, offering his arm. "Would you like to go get something to eat? I bet you're very thirsty." Cas offered, and Dean nodded. "Do my parents know where I am?" He questioned, following Cas down to the dining hall not for formal meals. "They've been sent for, please sit and eat beloved, you've had a rough day." Dean smiled and nodded, sinking into the chair gratefully. Everything looked amazing and he was excited to try _royal_ foods, a delicacy for him that was sure!


End file.
